Wish you were here
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: NO ! This is not Pink Floyd. This is Jelsa once again ! Elsa can't see Jack anymore... except through a mirror ! 5th fanfiction, I don't own the characters.
1. Wish I could play

**/!\ Hey people ! Here's my 5th fanfic. I'm a little bit down this times, so TAKE HEART! =D Your reviews always warm me ! I love you ! Enjoy it ! (3rd person) /!\**

It was the kind of snow day when it's a shame to stay inside. The sun was so bright, the sky so blue, we felt almost like summer time. The only thing which could contradict this impression was the cold. From her balcony, Elsa looked down and saw kids building a snowman. Immediatly, chills ran through her back bone.

" Anna ! " she called.

She went knock at her sister's door. An impression of déjà vu was floating in front of her eyes, before disappearing. No time for remorse, it was time to _play_ !

" What's this ? " asked Anna.

" Do you want to build a snowman ? " asked pointblank the queen.

The princess opened wide her eyes. She smiled. " Are you serious ? "

Elsa nodded, too excited to talk.

" I'm coming ! Let me put my boots on... and my coat... "

" Let's meet downstairs. I give you five minutes ! "

" Five ? Elsa, I just woke up. And you have to get dressed too... "

Before Anna could finish her sentence, the majesty of Arendelle made herself a warm coat, little boots and light blue mittens with her powers.

" Hey ! That is SO unfair ! "

" Five minutes ! " Elsa ran away, laughing and screaming, like the little girl she had forgotten to be, a long time ago. She had been a perfect little princess, a cold doll, before she ran away in the mountains and become as free as air. Now that her deep personnality was known to all, she was more happy than ever. A year had passed and all the adventures were over. Elsa was the best queen as possible, sometimes too overprotective towards the princess. Anna, since her marriage with Kristoff, was more venturesome than ever : with her husband, she discovered the world ! They hadn't been at Arendelle since last spring, and the two sisters could count on their fingers their time together.

When her little sister finally got down, Elsa had already made a lot of snowballs.

" LET'S FIGHT ! "

" You cheated ! "

" You're late ! "

" REVENGE ! "

They were children again. They were playing in the snow made by the older one, building snowmen and skating on ice. All bad memories were gone with the melting snow. Elsa giggled. If only she could feel this way every second of her life...


	2. Wish I knew you

**/!\ People, I won't be here for 24 hours, so here's something to make you wait. Patience ! Enjoy ! :) /!\**

Far away above the clouds, a boy with silver hair were bored.

All the children were the same. Playinf, laughing, building snowmen, throwing snowballs everywhere... The ice seemed to scare them. He had tried with the kids of Arendelle his special ice road for slides - the same he had done for the first kid who believed in him - but they ran away. He had tried to go anywhere else, but for some strange reason, the wind always brought him back to the kingdom. The frozen queen's country, was the nickname, according to a certain Duke...

" CAUGHT ! "

The guy jumped, almost fell. His staff helped him to keep balance. What was that ?!

" Ah ! Stop, it's unfair ! "

He looked down and saw two young women. They were playing in the snow. The first one was soaked, her companion, mercyless, were dancing around her, graceful and powerful, with a lot of snowballs in her palms. This girl had platinum blonde hair and a slender silhouette. She was pretty. Interesting...

" Elsa, stop ! " laughed the wet one.

Elsa ? The name was familiar, but why ? Perhaps he knew a Elizabeth, or a Else, Elise... He couldn't remember. The guardian had watched over so many children ! Made so much battles of snowballs ! At this thought, fun ran through his veins. He flew toward the players.

" Hey girls ! Who needs munitions ? Do you want a slide ? "

They didn't answer. They couldn't see him. Of course, they were adults, but... so different. So pretty, though. And the looked so much alike. Sisters, maybe. _Why doesn't it ring a bell ?_ The Winter Spirit was sure to know them...

_I have to ask North._

Ruefully, he receded from the girl with platinum blonde hair and left Arendelle behind. His next step : North's house.

**/!\ Sorry if it's too short, I have to go ! Bye bye :) /!\**


	3. Wish I could see your past

North wasn't home when the Winter Spirit got there. He was gone to train his reindeers. Well, this is what the boy understood, according to the strange language of the yetis. He had to wait near the bakery, where cakes, cookies and chocolate were made. The smells were tempting him, but his mind was too concerned by the blond girl's name to consider to eat. Finally, Santa Claus came back, his beard frozen by snow and wind.

" Jack Frost ! What a pleasure ! "

" Hey, North ! I have something to ask you. "

" What is it, boy ? Go ahead ! Don't be shy ! "

" Actually, do you... "

" Oh, I'm so hungry, I could eat three icebergs, if they were made of chocolate ! YETIS ! Bring us some cookies. Are you hungry, Jack ? But continue your story. "

" Yeah, do you know... "

" AND MILK ! "

" North... "

" Sorry. "

" Do you know some Elsa ? From Arendelle ? "

The old Guardian leaned back on his chair, pensive. This answer took so long to come that the cookies were ready. He ate some of it before claiming.

" Of course, Elsa of Arendelle ! Isn't she the queen, now ? She's what, twenty two ? And... She's also the queen of ice and snow, if I'm not mistaken. "

" Seriously ? "

" Yeah, she's creative, powerful... Perhaps cold. She has a sister, Anna. I can't remember if they wrote me a lot of letters, when they were kids... But why this question ? "

" I kind of... remember her. I don't know why. "

" Maybe you knew her in your ancient life ? "

Jack Frost shivered. Before becoming a Guardian, he was a human, totally normal. He even had a little sister, which he liked a lot. But he drowned, passed through the ice of a lake, and reincarnated as the Winter Spirit, who bring snow to the world.

" I don't think so. But I feel like we share a moment in her past. "

" You should see Toothiana, for that. She's the Guardian of memories, after all. I can't help you for this, boy. Cookies ? "

Jack shook his head. He was too impatient to know more about the queen of ice and snow. He took leave North and flew toward Southeast Asia, Punjam Hy Loo,Tooth fairy's palace.

* * *

" Sincerely, Jack, I don't know what to say. "

Tooth look at him with her bright pink eyes. She didn't seem particulary happy that Jack was interested in another girl.

" Elsa is a _really_ common name. Like a billion ! It will take me years before finding the good one. "

" I said Elsa of Arendelle. "

" Perhaps there's two, or ten. "

" It's better than a billion, then. "

She pouted and he sighed. " Tooth, don't be in bad faith ! She's the queen of ice and snow, yes, but she can't do anything to me. She won't hurt me or replace me... "

" Oh, I'm not worrying about replacement. " she muttered darkly before smiling. " Okay, I'll seek, on one condition ! "

" Which one ? "

" Show me your... TEETH ! "

She flew over him and opened wide his mouth. " Oh my, they're so white and clean ! " she simpered. " Absolutely perfect ! "

" I' 'a'y 'a' 'ou 'i' i' " tried to say Jack.

" What ? " she released him.

" I'm happy that you like it. " he articulated.

" Great ! Okay, wait for me, I'll find Elsa's teeth. Mini fairies ! Elsa of Arendelle, please ! "

One minute later, she brought to the Guardian a little box inside which were little white pearls. The Guardian of Memories winced. " As you can see, she didn't brush it well, you can see one decay and two with tartar... "

" Thank you, Tooth. " The Winter Spirit took the box. For one moment, he thought that it would be indiscreet to look in the past of someone else. _But her past is yours, isn't it ?_

Hesitant, undecided, he opened it before he could change his mind.


	4. Wish you weren't alone

**/!\ A jump in the past for Elsa and Jack ! I'm not sure about the actors's text (too lazy to watch the movie o.O). Don't forget to write a review ! (snowflakes of joy !) XXX Enjoy it /!\**

The northern lights were waltzing through the sky.

A little girl woke up in the middle of the night, excited by the show of this blue, green and violet ribbons dancing on the horizon. Then, she went on another bed, her short legs vigorously beating the air to climb this mountain of sheets and cotton. Another little girl where sleeping on this mountain.

" Elsa ! Wake up, wake up, wake up ! "

" Anna... " groaned the other one. " Go back to sleep... "

" I _can't_ ! " answered dramatically Anna. " The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to _play_ ! "

" Go play by yourself. " said Elsa while pushing her.

For five seconds, there was nothing but silence. Though, the youngest was stubborn : she climbed the bed once again, raised the eyelid of her sister and asked : " Do you want to build a snowmaaaan ? "

_I remember it, now._

Jack followed them down the stairs, and then to the ballroom. " Do the magic ! " begged Anna. Elsa did something with her hands. She had some difficulties, so...

_She had some difficulties, so... I tended my hand and helped her... To make a snowball of ice... Like a sparkle starts a fire... Anna's eyes were as bright as the biggest stars. " This is amazing ! " she giggled. And Elsa was..._

Elsa was so happy to be able to do all this magic ! She was smiling and laughing, like the little girl she sometimes forgot to be. They were playing, skating, doing a snowman named Olaf...

_After, there was an accident. And after..._

Suddenly, Jack lost the control of his body. He was catapulted through space and time, to another period of the queen's life.

She was in a bedroom, all alone, surronded by ice and motionless snowflakes. She must have ten years. She's crying, curled against the door. A voice : " Elsa ? " Toc toc toc-toc toc.

" Do you want to build a snowman ?

Come one let's go and play !

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away !

We're used to be best buddies,

But now we're not,

I wish you could tell me why...

Do you want to build a snowman ?

It doesn't have to be a snowman... "

Elsa closed her eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. She _wanted to_ play. She _wanted to _come out the door. Why didn't she do this ?

" Go away, Anna ! " she begged with a sharp voice.

" Okay, bye... "

The princess buried her face in her arms and started crying. Ice around her were yellow and red, but it wasn't happy colours ; it was like an imminent danger.

_" Please, don't cry... " _

Jack-from-the-past was opening the window and came in. Elsa stepped back, afraid.

_" Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you... "_

" I'm not afraid to be hurt. I'm afraid that you'll be hurt. "

_" Don't be. I can't be hurt by you. " _he had answered.

" Why ? "

That was a hard one ! Why ? Because he was sure of it. She couldn't hurt him. She wasn't capable to. But children need to have a proof, a real, reassuring reason.

_" Because I'm your guardian. "_

" Like my angel guardian. "

_" Yeah, that's it. The angel of fun. Your angel. "_

" Do you swear to always be my Guardian ? " she asked solemnly.

For a moment, Jack was lost in the blue kaleidoscope of her eyes. She wanted so bad to have someone by her side ! How could he say no ?

_" Of course, I'll always be your Guardian. "_

This promise, he maybe did it to a lot of children. But he never meant it as much as this time. He was going to be the best Guardian ever, for the most marvelous little girl, who was sacrificing herself not to hurt people she love.

_I kissed on the forehead. " Now, we're bound forever and ever. "_

She started to cry for good. Perhaps because she could hug someone while hugging. She wasn't alone anymore. Jack would protect her from harm. Unfortunately, he was once again catapulted through space and time. He had no time to question her, or himself. While he was coming back to the present, a thought passed by his mind.

_Where have I been all this time ? Why did I forget ?_

This questions were swept by another one.

_Why can't she see me anymore ?_


	5. Wish you were real

Anna was sulking, even if Elsa was apologizing since the end of the battle, and if she had made hot chocolate with marshmallows.

" I wanted to build a snowman. " groaned the youngest.

" We'll build a snowman tomorrow, I promise. I'm sorry, I wanted to play... "

" You play hard ! "

" I'm sorry, Anna... Please, don't sulk. It's hard enough to see each other... "

Anna was surprised by Elsa's sad tone of voice. She wasn't used to see her sister showing her feelings.

" It's... It's okay, now. I forgive you. " she said softly. " We had fun anyway. Thanks for the chocolate. "

She drank a sip and smiled. The queen smiled back and dried her tears.

" Sorry. I'm very emotional, this times. I feel very lonely, without you and Kristoff. "

" But Olaf is still with you ! "

" Yeah, Olaf. But this is not the same thing... "

They drank in silence, until Elsa claimed abruptly : " It's funny, but I remember my Guardian, sometimes. "

" Your Guardian ? "

" Yes, I could see him when I was young. Perhaps nine or ten years old. "

" Wasn't it an imaginary friend ? It's more credible than a... Guardian ! "

She shrugged. " Probably. I wish he was real. I wouldn't be alone, this way. "

But a part of Elsa's mind refused to consider that her guardian angel was a fruit of her imagination. " He had silver hair, and eyes like warm ice. You know, like my blue magic... "

" Elsa, it's an invention ! "

" I thought you were less rational than me ! " the older one laughed.

" You're just scaring me with your emotional roller coaster ! " Anna sneered without conviction.

Elsa pouted. Emotional roller coaster ? She wasn't _that_ unstable ! Okay, it was true, she didn't feel the same anymore. Her duties were stressing her, she had to be calm and polite all the time, while inside she wanted to scream, to run, to be free. Of course, she was more relaxed, she had control on her powers... But some vacations wouldn't be too much to ask ! To travel, see the world. Like Anna... But she couldn't let her people down._  
_

The queen locked herself in her office. On her desk, pages and pages and pages of economic treaties, political agreements and various letters... Ah ! Anna didn't know her luck, to be only a princess !

Her hands were hitching. She wanted to freeze everything and to go away. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..._

Elsa worked for three hours. She ate a sandwich for dinner and didn't touch a drop of tea ; one wrong move and she would ruin her work ! Even if she could freeze it, she didn't want to take any risks. But at four o'clock PM, the queen of ice and snow were so thirsty, she was dizzy. So, she got down to the kitchen and drank a glass of water.

And when she came back in her office, all the pages were flying.

" What the hell is this ?! "

No window was open, there wasn't any airflow, but the letters and the agreements were flying like birds ! Elsa tried to stop it, in vain. She threw ice jets to immobilize them. Instead, her magic touched the lenght mirror, against the wall opposite the windows. It was entirely frozen.

" Crap ! "

Finally, all the papers stopped to go everywhere and got down on her desk. They were in the same order as when she left. The queen collapsed in her chair, puzzled.

" What was that ? " she whispered.

A noise made her jump. The mirror were acting strange, now ! On the glass, ice was moving... Moving to form letters...

_Can you see me ?_


	6. Wish you could see me

**/!\ Sorry, I haven't write much about this story. I'll try to do it step by step, with discipline ! ^^ Enjoy it ! XXX /!\**

_Can you see me ?_

Jack was clumsy, his staff was scratching the glass. The trick with the pages wasn't a really good idea. He thought she could at least discern him ! No, she couldn't. Then, the mirror gave him an idea.

_Can you see me ?_

" What's this ? A ghost ? "

The staff was heavy. The Winter Spirit wished he could talk... Right after he left Tooth fairy, he had hurry to Arendelle to have explanations. Apparently, neither the queen could help him to understand why the fell apart. The ice was melting and refrozen as the letters were crossing the mirror.

_No. I'm Jack._

" Jack ?! "

_Yes._

" Jack ? Is that _really_ you ? "

_Yes._

" So, you existed... All this time... And Anna who told me you didn't... "

_Of course, I exist !_

Ah ! What a short book to write all the stories he wanted to write ! It was frustrating, to short the long speechs he wanted to say !

" I... I can't see you ! " noted Elsa.

_Why ?_

" I don't know. "

_Make an effort._

" I'll try it. Just... hold on. "

Jack left the mirror and came right in front of the queen. She had closed her eyes. He blew gently on her forehead. She frowned. At least, she could feel him a little bit.

" I'm trying. I swear, I'm trying. But I just feel... empty. " Tears ran down her cheeks. " I can't... "

Jack opened his arms and hugged her shoulders, praying she would embrace him back. But Elsa just buried her face in her hands and cried.

" I'm so lonely, if you knew... "

" I know. " he whispered. She didn't answer. Not to be seen by the only person he really wanted to be seen was torturing him.

But Elsa wasn't the kind of girl who give up on first difficulties. She had tried so many years to conceal her feelings, to hide her powers ! And she succeeded ! A short time, but she succeeded. Her efforts were rewarded. So, if she tried hard enough, she would be able to see her Guardian !

" Come to the mirror. "

The spirit obeyed, impressed by her strentgh. She stood in front of the glass and looked everywhere her eyes could go.

" Are you above me ? "

_No._ was written on the glass.

" Are you to my left ? "

_No._

" My right ? "

_No._

" Behind me ? "

No answer. It had to be yes.

Suddenly, she saw a piece of wood. A hand.

" JACK ! "

As fast as the blink of an eye, the vision disappeared. And reappeared. It was glowing, weakly, but distincly. Elsa touched the mirror, thinking she would touch him this way. Instead of warmth, cold glass met her fingers. She turned around. Nothing.

The queen pressed her forehead against the mirror, tears running on her cheeks. She was exhausted, lonely and desperatly needed a hug. The hugest hug she could get, which would drowning her into an ocean of fire.

Nothing.

Nothing but this emptiness.

Jack felt her pain. He could tell ! He had passed 300 years without a single smile, or a touch. So, he touched down and came wrap his invisible arms around Elsa's chest. He put his chin on her shoulder and began to rock her, like a child afraid of the dark we trying to soothe. She seemed surprised to wave, but let it go on. At least, she trusted him.

It was a beginning.


	7. Wish I could understand you

**/!\ Hi my Jelsa lovers, I'm sorry I didn't continue the story... But I'm back now, with more energy ! Who's reaaady ? :D /!\**

Anna didn't understand her sister.

She passed days and days in her office, talking all alone, laughing, arguing. Her smile was for the other world. She seemed to see or to understand something out of sight and control. Sometimes, the queen was very alert, down-to-heart, and sometimes, she was floating somewhere else, dreaming. Elsa looked preoccupied, she frowned often and a shades of sadness were crossing her eyes.

One day, Elsa questionned her sister. " Do you remember when we talked about my imaginary friend ? "

" Yeah, why ? "

" Because I kind of... remember him very often, these days. Did I do something, when we were young ? A ritual gesture ? "

Anna shrugged. " I don't know. Even if we were close, you never talked much about your activities. But now you say it... I would say... You used to point your nose. "

" Point my nose ? "

" Yeah. " smiled the princess. She tapped Elsa's nose, which made her blink. " Like this. "

The queen touched her nose, as if she had discover it for the first time in forever. Why did she do this ? Perhaps it was a way to greet Jack... She runned asking him, without saying goodbye to her sister.

Anna found it really strange, so she decided to follow her sister. The queen was so concentrate on her discovery, she had forgotten to close the door. The princess came in on tiptoe and hid in a corner. She noticed the mirror covered with frost.

" Jack ? " called Elsa.

Anna jumped when the wood scratched the glass. _Yes ?_

" Do you remember this ? " she asked while doing the gesture.

_Yes !_

" Why did I do this ? "

_Close eyes._

Elsa obeyed and suddenly bushed back, surprised. On her nose, a little sparkle of snow was standing. She laughed and the sparkle thawed.

" What have you done ? "

_Kiss._

She blushed. " Oh... " Her eyebrows were running up and down her forehead, trying to think, to follow mental pictures through her mind. " I remember, now... I think... The first time we met, I was five. I used to do little snowflakes with my magic... " She looked moved. " And... And you thaught me so much ! How to do snowballs, for example. But you were in the shadows and... And one day, you disappeared. "

_Why ?_

" I don't know. At this time, I did strange dreams, where you were strangling me and harming me. I guess I forgot about you to protect myself. "

Anna was trying to remember this period, but she was too young then. She didn't remember the terrible nightmares which woke up the king and queen almost every night. They had engaged a nurse to watch over the princess, when she woke up in the middle of the night. When the king convinced her there was nobody strangling or harming her, Elsa began to be more mature, but kept her playful side... until this night, when she touched her sister with her magic.

" My father told me you didn't exist, though. "

No answer, but the two sisters could guess the heavy atmosphere.

" And you came back when I was... nine or ten. "

_To play._

" Yeah, to play. But you didn't stay long. "

Anna was so fascinated by this strange conversation, between an invisible man and her sister, she forgot to be quiet. She sighed, charmed by the romantic side of the situation. Elsa turned to her.

" Anna ! You're spying me ! "

The princess blushed, but didn't try to run away. " I... I... "

" GET OUT ! " The queen blushed violentely and shut the door.

Anna stood in front, didn't know what to do. She had seen her sister's memories through the eyes of a woman in love.

A woman in love which was her sister.

" It's silly " she muttered. " Elsa can't be in love with... Nah, she's not in love ! "

But she wasn't sure at all.

" I have one option, then... I have to ask the trolls ! "

Yeah, but how would she bring the subject ? Anna was true to herself, she had one way to think, one way to act, due to her eccentricity and her all fire and flame nature.

" No need to worry ! We'll see when we'll get there ! "


	8. As you wish

**/!\ PHEW ! I can't see the end of weeks ! I take this break to write a little bit more. Hope you still enjoy it ! ****I wish you're still a Jelsa fan, even though spring is back. ;) **Don't forget to write a comment ! /!\

Elsa was sleeping in front of her mirror. Stand against the cold glass, she was trying to imagine Jack. It has been so long ! But why did she forget him, when she needed him the most ?

_Because you grew up_, jeered a little voice in her heart. _Come on, you're too old to believe in this fairy tales !_

" But I _love_ him. I loved him. "

A scratch on the mirror made her shiver. Did Jack hear her ? She blushed at this thought. She loved him... as friend, of course. _As friend_, the queen repeated herself. But when she looked up, this resolution melted.

He had drawn a heart.

* * *

When Anna showed up in the Valley, Pabbie immediatly came to her.

" I smell a strange feeling here. What are you doing here, Your Highness ? " he groaned.

" Pabbie, Queen Elsa is... she's remembering something. About a Guardian she met when she was five. "

" Do you talk about your sister's nightmares ? "

" I think so. "

The old troll sat down. He looked shaken. He whispered : " He's back. " Anna didn't know what to say. Wo was back ? She didn't dare to ask, but Pabbie continued : " Queen Elsa has to close a door from her past to open the future. "

" What does it mean ? "

" A long time ago was a dark force on the world. It was the king of nightmares, Pitch Black. He was defeated by the Guardians, but before, he contaminated a lot of children with horses made of bad dreams. Pitch knew about Elsa's powers, and that she was protected by a Guardian, so he tried to separate them and to take your sister's powers. Fortunately, at the same time, she stopped to believe in anything, which protected her, and broke her Guardian's heart. Jack Frost... Is he back ? "

" I think so... She said he learnt her so much... she's talking to the mirror, and he writes on it. " The troll smiled. " What ? "

" You can't see him neither, because you don't believe in him. But for the queen, it's different : she _wants to_, but she _can't_ do this. Pitch is still controling her, somehow. "

" How can I stop this ? Please, tell me how ! "

Pabbie shook his rocky head. " You can't do anything. Just let things go. Perhaps your sister doesn't see the whole. "

Anna almost forgot to ask him about love. " Hey, you're a love expert... Do you think Elsa can be in love with... someone invisible ? "

He smiled. " It's not because you can't see something that it doesn't exist. Love has no limits for this kind of situation. Your sister _is_ in love. Otherwise, she wouldn't want to see her Guardian, doesn't she ? "

The princess felt like the shaman was hiding something, but she didn't insist. She would find out by herself ! She said goodbye to the king of trolls and went back to Arendelle. There, things were getting worse.

" Where's Elsa ? " she asked to a servant.

" In her bedroom. Locked up. "

" What ? "

" She asked not to be bothered. "

The princess didn't listen to him and rushed to the queen's door. She heard sobs behind. A shout. She knocked. " Elsa ?! "

" Oh ! Anna ! Leave me alone ! "

" I want to help you... "

" To _help_ me or to _spy _me ? " she sniffed. " You can't do anything anyway. I'm going CRAZY ! "

Anna tried to explain to her sister her conversation with the old troll, but Elsa didn't believe her. When the sun came down, they fell apart. But soon, all the castle was woke up by a scream. Anna rushed into her room, almost broke her nose on the locked door.

" LET ME IN ! "

Suddenly, the door handle turned into ice. All the walls were covered with frost. Anna couldn't say if it was Jack's or Elsa's. It was yellowish. " ELSA ! "

" JACK ! " she replied.

* * *

" JACK ! "

It was cold... so cold... The queen could just see a dark cloud above her head. She recognized the nightmares of her childhood. She closed her eyes to banish fear, but it didn't work. She started to panick and hyperventilate. The ice turned red.

" JACK, HELP ME ! "

_I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do..._

Abruptly, all her ice thawed and a golden bubble surronded her. She almost saw a face inside. And a voice... And arms hugging her... " Don't worry. "

" Jack... Finally... " The cloud of nightmares was getting bigger, but it didn't scare her. " I wish... I wish we could do this... together... "

" As you wish, my snowflakes queen. "

Elsa tended her hand and touched the golden bubble. It was sparkling like a billion stars. Golden snow. It was warm and soft. She felt warmth on her arm, guiding her. " Aim the heart. "

The heart.

The heart was a silver eye. He opened wide and it was like a spiral. Elsa felt hypnotized, then concentrated. Her hand got out of the bubble, and she touched the cloud. She immediatly backed out.

" Don't be afraid. " whispered Jack's voice. It was so good to hear it again !

" I can't. "

" Hush ! "

The warmth guided her again and this time, she touched deeper the cloud. It was viscous and disgusting, but bearable. _Aim the eye_. Elsa concentrated her ice in her hands and felt Jack doing the same thing. Together.

_The magick we can do together has no limits._

Maybe she had thought it, or she had read his mind... Or he said it... Anyway, it was the truth. They were reckless. So the queen imagined the cloud frozen. She closed her eyes and saw the cloud turned into ice, golden ice, bright ice. And when she looked...

When she looked, there was no nightmares. No golden bubble.

No Jack Frost.

But there was magick everywhere and golden sparkles.


	9. Wish list

**/!\ Last chapter ! I know it's not Christmas, but in my country, we feel like beginning of winter ! I'm all mixed up ! 8D Enjoy it ! /!\**

Elsa never did nightmares after this night. Anna broke the door, rushed into her room and saw her deeply asleep, surronded by glitters. She seemed in peace.

The queen never talked about the mirror, nor her Guardian. Sometimes, she was looking by the window, depp in thought, but rarely shared her thinking to anyone. Her younger sister often saw her smiling and suspected she was dreaming about childhood memories.

When Christmas approached, Anna asked her sister what she wanted this year. Every Christmas, they were offering each other a sweet present. This year would be particulary special, because the princess was married and wanted to celebrate more than the usual. For the first time in six months, Elsa said : " I want Jack. "

" Wait, what ? "

Anna expected a necklace or a hug...

" I _want_ Jack. I want to kiss him, to touch him, to... "

" Hold on a second, you can't ! "

" Why ? "

" Because you... you can't see him. "

" I could feel him. I can try again. "

Suddenly, a click popped into Anna's head. To see the whole... To see the whole... To see the whole hand instead of one finger. Guardians. Five. Guardians. Jack Frost. Five. Sandman. Five Guardians...

" Write to Santa Claus ! "

Elsa sneered. " You tell me not to wish Jack, but I have to write to Santa... What ? "

" Write. To. Santa. Trust me. Santa's magick can do anything. I promise. "

This night, the queen locked herself up in her bedroom, layed down on her bed and started to write a letter.

_Dear Santa,_

She felt so childish ! However, the pen was dancing on the paper, writing elegantly :

_For Christmas, I just want Jack Frost, my Guardian. Forever and ever. Thanks a lot. Elsa._

She read it and found herself to desperate. But before she could tear the paper off and throw it, her window opened wide and a gust of wind snatched it from her fingers. Elsa's only thought was : _I hope nobody will ever find it._

* * *

Jack Frost came to North's house immediatly after the sunset. Since the last time he saw Elsa, he was frozen inside, sad and depressed. He wished he was human for the fourth hundred time.

The Winter Spirit didn't enjoy his snow this year, nor ice or frost. Children's smiles didn't fill him with proud. Everywhere, he saw Elsa crying, trying hard to see him. And he heard her voice, smelled her unique perfume of winter morning. Tasted the little thrill when his lips touched her nose. But memories can't feed happiness enough. He needed to see her, but he didn't want to suffer by leaving her a second time.

" She's safe, now. She doesn't need me to protect her from nightmares. She grew up and I have to accept it. "

Jack repeated it to his reflection _ad nauseam,_ without convincing him much. At this time, North came in the little livingroom, which almost became his bedroom : the Guardian was so cold at night, he barely moved until the morning. Nights were worst than days.

" Jack, you'll never guess what, but I ask it anyway : guess what ? "

" Did you build a new ice train ? " Jack sighed.

" Nope ! "

" So, what ? "

" You're on a wish list ! "

" Does a little girl want a winter storm for Christmas ? "

" I said _you, _not a winter storm ! Queen Elsa wants you for Christmas. Wind brought me this paper. Let me pack you ! "

Jack shivered. Queen Elsa. He hadn't heard her name for a while. It made him angry. " Don't bother me with that, I'm not in the mood ! "

" I'm serious, look ! "

He read North's paper and saw her signature. And smelled her perfume of winter morning. It was actually true. She wanted him for Christmas. Only for Christmas ? No. Forever. Thanks. Elsa. Forever. Forever...

Jack felt his heart fill with happiness, love and faith. Christmas was in one week, he couldn't wait longer ! Santa Claus gave him a big smile. He rolled up his sleeves.

" So, let's wrap this present ! "

* * *

" Why did you tell me to write to Santa ? " asked Elsa to Anna on Christmas Eve.

The night wasn't really joyful, the queen had been really busy and she seemed tired. The princess gave her a hug and answered : " Because you need to see the whole. "

" What are you talking about ? "

" You have to believe to see, not to blind yourself. You wanted to see Jack, but you didn't see Santa Claus or Toothfairy... "

" I don't need them. "

" But you need their magick. Trust me. "

And when Elsa woke up the next morning, she saw a snowflake.

Then two.

Then an entire row which guided her to the room where the Christmas tree was.

Then, she saw a guy with silver hair, a blue shirt and eyes like blue ice. He smiled. She stepped back, frowned. He approached and kiss her on the nose. " Did you miss me, my little queen ? "

" Jack ? "

" Yeah ? "

" How come... I can... "

" Hush, hush. I can't explain it neither. North... I mean, Santa did something to me, and now, I can... touch you and... talk to you and... you can see me. "

The queen smile's was as bright as a billion suns. Without warning, she wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He circled her hips. It was wild and disorderly, but it was just the beginning of a long relationship.

" Oh, by the way, you just have me for today. " he whispered.

" WHAT ?! "

Jack grined. " Naah, kidding. Have you ever heard about kids returning their gifts to Santa ? " She shook her head. " Me neither. " They laughed and kissed again. Jack kissed her on the nose and a little snowflake appeared.

" Merry Christmas. "


End file.
